Isla Esme:La luna de miel POV Edward
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Lo que sucedió en Isla Esme desde el punto de vista de Edward, un fic hermoso, que no es de mi autoria, pertenece a aeren76 y ella me otorgó el permiso a publicarlo. Disfrutenlo, son tres capitulo buenisimos.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic, no me pertenece, es propiedad de aeren76, y me dio su permiso para ponerlo aquí. Incluso esta protegido legalmente.

Info about wrights:

0912145113302

Safecreative

Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo disfrute.

ISLA ESME

El agua del océano lamia perezosa mis extremidades, haciendo que me estremeciese, era extraño, porque en comparación con la temperatura de mi cuerpo, casi la notaba hirviendo, y sin embargo, temblaba, escalofríos que en oleadas me recorrían desde la cabeza a los pies, sin que pudiese evitarlos, ante mi, la noche no tenia secretos, podía oír, oler y casi saborear el aire cargado de salitre, humedad y vida marina, aunque las sabias criaturas acuáticas, advertidas por mi proximidad, se hubiesen desvanecido en la noche.

A lo lejos, en la casa, el corazón de Bella percutía como un tambor, haciéndome respirar agitado, como si necesitase ese aire para vivir, los nervios destrozados porque La Espera había llegado a su fin.

Debía reconocer que bajo el miedo, el deseo corría por mis venas, ardiente, tempestuoso, inevitable, ya no el hambre de aquella sangre que olía a ambrosía, era aquel cuerpo tierno, cálido, aquellos labios, aquellos ojos, me moría de ansias por tomar aquello y hacerlo mío, rendirlo a mi de mil maneras diferentes.

En cien años no había ni podido imaginar cuan fuerte era la pulsión sexual, era casi un niño cuando había dejado de ser humano, y nada, en aquellas décadas, me había impulsado a fantasear sobre el sexo, sobre unir mi cuerpo al de otro ser, enterrarme en alguien y perderme a mi mismo en otros brazos.

En cierto modo, aquel era el rasgo mas inhumano de toda mi solitaria existencia. Entonces había llegado Bella, con su olor, tentándome, como una fruta prohibida, deseándola con codicia asesina primero, anhelando conocerla después, desenhebrar el misterio de su mente, conocer su alma.

Darme cuenta que la amaba, se había convertido en el motivo de mi existencia, luchar día a día por mantenerla viva, y ahora era mía, al fin, iba a cerrarse aquel circulo, ella me iba a devolver, sin saberlo, la parte mas humana de mi mismo, una que ni siquiera sabia que había dejado en el camino.

La avidez arañó mi cuerpo, casi como un dolor físico al oírla acercarse, olerla me golpeó el plexo solar, inundando mi sistema con aquel delicioso efluvio tan característico de ella, ni mil aromas en el mundo podrían compararse a ella, jamás, nada, ni nadie, había fascinado mis sentidos como aquella fragancia, aquel gusto dulce, amargo, caliente y picante en el paladar, mi boca se humedeció suavemente y aquel dolor fue bien recibido, porque aquel dolor me decía que Bella estaba allí, que se había decidido y por aquella muestra de confianza, una más entre miles de las que me daba cada día, por solo aquel pequeño gesto, hubiese dado todo cuanto era, hubiese dado el alma que ella creía que yo tenia.

No me moví, no podía, de pronto consciente de que por primera vez estaba desnudo por completo frente a Bella, inseguro de mi, notaba como se acercaba lentamente, el agua ondeó hasta mi cuerpo, trayéndome su esencia.

El aire se saturó mareándome ligeramente, inspiré llenándome de ella aun mas, como un borracho busca olvidarse en el alcohol, queria perderme en su é su mano con delicadeza, era tan cálida, hundí la mía en el agua, la noté firme, el pulso rápido de sus venas como único indicio de su agitación, sus inspiraciones quemaron mi espalda, ¿Era posible que mi piel se erizase? porque podría jurar que si, que tenia la piel de la espalda en carne viva, me ardían todos y cada uno de los poros, mis terminaciones nerviosas se agitaron como fieras largamente dormidas.

"hermosa" susurró, su voz como un canto de sirena que me hizo acercarme un poco mas a ella, solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarla de frente, jadeé.¿Era posible para un ser como yo perder el aliento?, ¿Era posible que mi corazón hubiese perdido un latido?.

Aquel músculo que creía muerto retumbaba dentro de mi, haciéndome vibrar, las puntas de los dedos me ardían, hormigueando de necesidad, solo una vez, me juré, tocaría aquellos pechos jóvenes y lozanos, de puntas color frambuesa solo una vez...Paseé, extasiado, los ojos por aquel cuerpo joven y delicado que se alzaba ante mi como tantas veces había soñado, cuando aun esta situación me parecía una utopía...cuando ni siquiera me quería permitir el soñar con aquello , y que de todas formas, había imaginado, una y mil veces.

"pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa", logré articular, "No comparándola contigo"

Ella no dijo nada, solo acercó su mano y acaricio mi pecho y el deseo se volvió de pronto algo intolerable, note mi organismo vivo, incandescente, mis músculos de piedra se tensaron hasta lo imposible y, de pronto sentí miedo, no sabia realmente si iba a amarla o a destruirla, tal era el ansia que me acometía en oleadas.

La boca se me hizo agua al respirar su aroma, que venia aderezado con algo nuevo esta vez , algo que ni yo mismo reconocía, pero que sabia que era su cuerpo, deseándome, el aroma de Bella excitada por mi , era mas de lo que podría í miedo, de mi mismo, porque yo era un cazador, un verdugo y aquella parte de mi cuerpo que me pedía agritos hundirse en su interior, no razonaría, estaba a segundos escasos de perder el control y no podía, habíamos llegado demasiado lejos para hacerle daño, moriría si le causaba algún dolor.

"Te prometí que lo intentaríamos", conseguí susurrarle, la garganta insoportablemente ardiente, no solo ya por el olor de su sangre, sino por el olor de aquella nueva esencia, "Si… si hago algo malo, si te lastimo, me debes decir inmediatamente"

Aunque reinaba las oscuridad, mis ojos de monstruo, de predador, me permitieron verla afirmar lentamente, y a cada nuevo movimiento, su olor enloquecedor me inundó , haciéndome boquear, el deseo nublando mis demás sentidos, el mundo encogiéndose vertiginosamente a nuestro alrededor.

Noté como me abrazada, como si, instintivamente, supiese cuanta presión aplicar en aquel delicado equilibrio que era mi cordura, me tambaleé suavemente, abrazándola a mi vez, derrotando mis miedos, la acaricié, era seda ardiente bajos mis frias manos, calidez bajo mi tacto helado,

"no tengas miedo", imposible, pero mi corazón muerto saltó dentro del pecho, las venas me rugieron, acaricie la longitud de su espalda, recreándome en sus redondeces, tan distintas de las formas de mi propio cuerpo.

"nos pertenecemos", la oí decir como en un sueño.

Todas y cada una de las piezas de mi existencia fueron cayendo una a una, colocándose en su lugar, y volví a sentirme humano entre sus manos, que me acercaban aun mas a ella, sin rastros de miedo en su esencia, solo aquel olor a almizcle, que ya reconocía como su deseo,

"para siempre", recité, mas para mi mismo que para ella, aunque supe que me había escuchado, ¡Estábamos tan cerca!

Jamás en mis mas de cien años, había estado tan cerca de un humano...y alli estábamos,hundiéndonos en aquel agua cálida y sin olas ,que nos abrazaba como una segunda piel, separándonos del mundo circundante.

Acaricié con suavidad sus costados, subiendo suavemente hasta alcanzar al fin sus pechos, que latían enloquecidos, la miré a los ojos, buscando y maravillándome , ella en verdad estaba disfrutando aquel momento, sus pequeñas manos me acercaron aun mas a ella, ¿Era posible estar aún mas cerca?, me dije, nuestros cuerpo estaban uno junto al otro, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sus manos me asían, inexorables, tirando de mi, y me dejé llevar, al igual que una marea.

Mis manos se detuvieron en sus pezones, maravilladas por su tacto, noté como se erizaban con mi contacto y durante un fugaz segundo, quizás menos, me pregunté si era debido a mis dedos, o a mi temperatura..sin embargo, un nuevo estimulo inundó mis sentidos, eclipsando todo lo demás, debía besar aquellos montículos.

Sin darme cuenta, mi lengua ya jugueteaba suavemente con uno de ellos mientras con mis brazos alzaba a mi mujer para poder alcanzarla con comodidad, me estremecía ante aquella suavidad, aquella exquisita calidez, los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta no servían nada más que para llevarme un escalón más arriba en aquella interminable escalera de placeres desconocidos .

El agua batía a nuestro alrededor, pero aquello no era una molestia, muy al contrario, se había convertido enuna más de las caricias sensuales que nos prodigábamos ambos, bajo sus manos descubrí nuevamente que tenía una piel, noté la calidad de mis músculos, que la sujetaban con la justa fuerza, sin dañarla, pero sin dejarla resbalar, descubrí la suavidad de mi pelo, que se enredaba entre sus dedos mientras al fin nuestras bocas se entrelazaban en una danza sensual.

Nuestras lenguas unidas, sorbiendo la vida una de la otra. Descubrí que mis piernas firmemente enterradas en la arena del lecho marino eran justo el ancla que ella ansiaba, sus palmas redefinieron nuevamente mi espada, mis muslos, dándole vida a mi cintura, a la piel casi delicada de mis ingles, que ella acarició con dedos sensibles, jadeé, porque quería más.

Quería que me tomase con sus manos y apretase, fuerte, rápido, que mordiese, que arañase, la miré a los ojos y guié su mano, la mia temblaba, la suya era firme, decidida, mordí su labio inferior al notar sus caricias, tan arrebatadoras que temí derramarme en aquel momento. Bella se acercó aún más, inexplicablemente sabia y detuvo su mano, que subió despacio, tanteando mi ombligo y recorriendo el camino hasta mi cuello, su aliento me abrasaba la cara,"Bésame Edward"

Durante unos segundos, escuché unos sonidos guturales, que llegaron a asustarme, eran maullidos, gritos y cantos, todo a la vez y mi alma se elevó, permitiéndome ver que éramos nosotros dos, abrazados, los quegemíamos al unisolo, entonando una canción tan antigua como el mismo universo, que daba cabida a seres como yo, como el mismo universo, que la había creado a ella.

Jadeando, imposibilitado más que a actuar a base de los impulsos más primarios, miré sus ojos de color chocolate, sus labios estaban hinchados por aquellos besos apasionados, pero Bella no me permitió una centésima de cordura, tiró de mis cabellos nuevamente ,entrelazando su lengua a la mía, como si el mundo se acabase y, en aquel momento, deseé que fuese cierto, porque nuevas sensaciones se acumulaban en mi, urgencias que me hacían apretarla aún más cerca, aún más cerca, quería que ella estuviese aún mas cerca del epicentro de mi mundo, que su núcleo, estuviese aun más cerca del mío.

Gimiendo, casi llorando , la alcé sin esfuerzo, era tan liviana como una pluma y a la vez, supe que tenía en mis manos el centro mismo de mi mundo, sus piernas se ciñeron en mi cintura, como si aquel lugar, hubiese sido diseñado para aquel fin, el olor intoxicante de su humedad me inundó, pese al salitre del mar, pese a las olas, apesar del mundo, yo podía olerla, casi degustar como si de un vino se tratase todas y cada una de las esencias que su cuerpo me regalaba, porque aquello era el regalo, que, sin saber porqué, la vida me estaba haciendo a mi, al monstruo que una vez había soñado con beber todas y cada una de las gotas de aquella sangre que pese a ser tan deliciosa, frente a aquel olor, quedaba en un segundo plano.

Acaricié sus nalgas, apreciando la textura sedosa de sus músculos bajo la piel, notaba como sus manos entretejían arabescos enloquecidos por los planos de mi espalda, como sus palmas le daban forma a mis glúteos haciéndome consciente de que yo era un ser vivo, con sentimientos , con deseos, disfruté de la delicadeza de su lengua en mi oreja, de como bajó despacio por la línea de la mandíbula y encontró el hueco de mi cuello, donde en otra vida, hacía eones, el pulso hubiese latido enloquecido, ella construyó para mi un cuerpo que creía perdido, le dio sentido a mi pecho, a mi cintura, a mi sexo, que acarició mientras sus ojos me hipnotizaban, perdido en la lujuria que sus dedos ardientes desataban con aquella caricia, arriba y abajo, volví a jadear, cuando ella apretó con suavidad, firmemente, una vez más.

Mis manos, que la asían, temblaron, apretando mis dedos en torno a sus posaderas, hundiendo mis fríos dedos en la carne ardiente.

"dios mío" , el quejido indefenso escapó de mi garganta como una plegaria,"Bella por dios, no sabes lo que me haces" ante aquel asalto de sensaciones que me llevaban, me envolvían como un maremoto y que no me dejaban pensar, luché contra mis manos, que la apretaban mas y mas, en un mero intento de fundirla con mi piel, tal era la necesitad que tenía de ella.

Sentí la caricia de los cortos rizos oscuros entre sus piernas y los acaricié con la punta de los dedos de la mano que había liberado de su espalda, sonreí ante su evidente placer, ante el gesto extraviado de sus ojos, que se perdían en los míos, introduje suavemente un dedo entre sus pliegues y la miré, solo deseo, placer, se agitó, su cuerpo se cerró voraz en torno a aquel dedo y temí enloquecer, mi propio sexo latía, y la sed de mi garganta no era nada comparada con el ardiente deseo que se arremolinada en mis caderas.

El olor de su cuerpo era como un fuerte licor que se condensaba en mis venas, mi boca ardía de ansias, morderla, libarla, probar aquella esencia que me hacía hincarme de rodillas.

Salimos del agua en una danza enloquecida, jadeando, la escuché sollozar, pero mi cerebro no registró alarmas, sabía que no era dolor lo que ella sentía, sino ansias, deseos de mis manos, de mi piel. Caímos en la arena jadeando, resollando mientras nos besábamos, las manos demasiado ocupadas para amortiguar la caída, el cuerpo demasiado estimulado para sentir nada, salvo aquel tacto embriagador."Edward" aquella llamada acabó por embotar mis sentidos, ya de por sí alarmantemente aletargados, necesitaba de ella, y aquello no podía esperar más, una bestia, aún más feroz que la que reclamaba su sangre, pedía a gritos catar su esencia, como un ciego, besé su cuerpo, construyendo el mapa de su anatomía con mis labios, mis manos y mi lengua, no hubo centímetro de piel que no besase, ni poro que yo dejase sin explorar, y para mi deleite, Bella respondía a cada beso y cada caricia con el mismo abandono que yo le estaba ofreciendo.

Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, como si, verdaderamente, hubiésemos nacido el uno para el otro.

"Bella mi vida, debo probarte" recé al viento mientras la miraba, estábamos tumbados en la fina arena, húmeda por las lánguidas olas, que repicaban al fondo como una música lejana, acunándonos, una y otra vez,

"Bella Debo Probarte".

La urgencia, aquella sensación parecida a la sed se acumulaba en mi boca, lubricándola, tensando mis caderas, que se agitaron, embistiéndola sin remedio,

"Debo hacerlo Bella" casi lloré al ver su rostro rosado, los labios entreabiertos, su aliento ardiente quemando mi rostro, y fui incapaz de detenerme, aspirando el rastro de aquella esencia, que cantaba para mi, solo para mi, saboreé sus pechos, sus pezones, tracé un tierno camino hasta su ombligo, donde hundí la lengua.

Jadeé goloso al oír sus lamentos, al sentir, que sus manos detenían mi cabeza en aquel preciso lugar durante infinitos instantes, pidiendo más en silencio.

Me derretí de ganas ante el calor que desprendía aquella piel enfebrecida, con dedos ligeros busqué, al fin, el epicentro de su cuerpo, aquel punto incandescente que me llamaba una y otra vez, y que bajo el toque frío de mis manos, cobró vida y latió, a la par que sus venas, al unisolo con su corazón.

Sin poderlo resistirlo más, lo probé, y gemí, porque jamás hubiese creído que algo en Bella pudiese tener tanto poder sobre mi como el canto de su sangre, como mi amor por ella, pero en ese instante, el sabor de su sexo en mis labios ,el gusto unico derramándose por mi garganta, borró de mi vista pasado, presente y futuro, cortó cualquier lazo con la realidad circundante y nos llevó a ambos a otro estado distinto de la conciencia, allí no había ponzoña, sangre, o miedo.

Allí solo fuimos Edward y Bella, una confusión de miembros entrelazados, de manos unidas, de almas aprisionadas ante una avalancha que nos llevó lejos de todo cuanto conocíamos.

Mi lengua incansable trazaba dibujos, reseguía senderos una y otra vez, bebiendo aquella humedad, arrancando quejidos de su pecho.

Y mientras, mi cuerpo pedía más, porque aunque sentía sus pétalos latir en torno a mí, mi respiración se tornó errática, aquel éxtasis no era suficiente, yo notaba que aún podíamos arrancar un poco mas de placer de aquella noche.

Mis dedos codiciosos arquearon su cintura y sin esfuerzo, conseguí estar entre sus piernas, tenerla expuesta ante mi, los pliegues rojizos de su sexo, hinchados, como una flor exótica, su olor que sentía caliente por mis venas, me hacía llorar de deseo.

"Edward" la súplica, el ruego, el sollozo de Bella acabó por desquiciar mis maltrechos sentidos y el poco auto control que conservaba. Giré sobre mi mismo, en un vago intento de supervivencia y dejé que ella se quedase a horcajadas sobre mi.

El pensamiento deshilachado de no aplastarla me llegó, como un suspiro. Sin embargo la visión de sus pechos me volvió loco, gruñí mientras los devoraba con la boca, succionando las rosadas cumbres y los amasaba con las manos, casi volví de nuevo a girar, pero en aquel momento, nuestros ojos se entrelazaron en el silencio, roto por nuestras respiraciones, rápidas, ásperas y roncas de hambre, que cantaban nuestro amor en la noche oscura.

Nos besamos lentamente y dejé que probase su esencia en mis labios, mientras con mis manos en la cintura la llevaba despacio hasta el lugar adonde pertenecía, sus muslos delgados, se alzaron, acomodándose en torno a mi cadera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque en aquel exacto momento, el universo se detuvo. Y empezó a girar enloquecido desde el punto exacto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, frío y calor, derritiéndose, complementándose.

Me noté a mi mismo entrando dentro de ella, cada una de las células de mi cuerpo consciente de lo suave, estrecha y resbaladiza que era. Quise gritar, cantar de dicha, ella se deslizó aún mas, guiándome en su interior, entrelazamos nuestras bocas, yo aún bajo su cuerpo, a medias tumbado, a medias sentado, sus muslos en torno a mi cintura, se alzó retirándose y volviendo a dejarse caer, y mi cabeza giró.

Estaba completa, absolutamente extasiado ante aquel movimiento, ante sus sonidos , ante la perfección pura de aquel momento.

El cuerpo de Bella era ardiente y húmedo, resbalaba, acogedor, pulsando ante el placer que mi boca le había dado, y aquella mera idea, el mero recuerdo de mis labios en su sexo, espoleó mi deseo, sin pensarlo, embestí dentro de ella, a fondo, notando la fina vaina que nos unía, de aquel modo tan soberbio e incomprensible, que nadie en el mundo podría jamás describir.

En aquella milésima de segundo supe que había llegado al hogar, que por sólo aquella exquisita sensación, merecía la pena morir una y mil veces, me retiré unos centímetros para poder mirarla, deseando poder leer en su mente que era lo que sentía ella ante la invasión de su cuerpo por el mío y en el silencio nuestros ojos se éxtasis de nuestra unión nos impedía hablar, pero no acariciarnos, porque de pronto, aquel acto fue tan natural como respirar, o alimentarse, giramos y mis caderas sabias, danzaron con la fuerza justa y con que cadencia necesaria, y ella supo que, si apretaba mis nalgas, el placer que yo sentía se multiplicaba, que aunque mi piel es dura como el diamante, sus dientes arrancaban en mí gemidos de dicha, que sus dedos serpenteando en mis pezones conseguían hacerme perder la razón, o que si, lamía mi cuello justo detrás de la oreja, mis manos temblaban enloquecidas. Que sus manos entrelazadas en los mechones rojizos de la nuca me procuraban emociones indescriptibles.

Su orgasmo, consiguió que mi cuerpo, a su vez, explotase en un millón de sensaciones que jamás hubiese sabido que existían, una y otra vez, note como me vaciaba dentro de ella, mientras la besaba, entremezclados con nuestros fluidos, sentí el regusto de aquel sabor único y mi ser cobró vida otra , me erguí cual alto era con ella en brazos, olvidados ya cualquier rastro de tonto e infantil pudor, nos miramos a los ojos en silencio, porque en aquel preciso instante la enormidad de lo que acabábamos de hacer, nos inundó, llenándonos de gozo.

Empezamos a reír y fui incapaz de reconocer mi propia arena se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos como una segunda piel y yo queríadisfrutarla de nuevo, otra vez, pero de mil maneras distintas.

"Ven mi vida", canturreé en su oído, arrancando risas de nuevo, "quiero que seamos uno otra vez"

La noche se extendía ante nosotros, y se me antojó eterna y llena de

posibilidades...

* * *

Diganme si no esta genial, aeren76 escribe precioso, es un three-shot, asi que todavia falta.

Besos y espero comentarios a ver que les parece.


	2. Chapter 2IMAGEN EN EL ESPEJO

IMAGEN EN EL ESPEJO

Mis brazos se cerraron en torno al cuerpo de Bella creando una cuna en la cual transportarla , era algo imposible, pero sentía latir mi cuerpo al unisono con el de ella, que percutía, lejano, transido, tras los momentos que acabábamos de compartir sobre la arena.  
Más yo, lejos de estar cansado, cantaba, vivo, como jamás en décadas hubiese creído posible, mis manos mecieron mi preciada carga mientras entre risas, paseaba despacio,sin prisas, casi como si hubiese sido humano, de camino a la casa, permitiéndome disfrutar de la brisa marina, húmeda y cálida, que nos  
abrazaba como un amante.

Aunque mis ojos me permitían ver a la perfección aún en la oscuridad reinante, en deferencia a los sentidos humanos de mi mujer, encendí varias lámparas de luz tenue y dorada a nuestro paso, por nada del mundo quería que no viviese aquellos instantes con la misma intensidad que yo. Mis pies descalzos  
no hicieron ruido en mi ruta hacia el baño, donde, al llegar,deposité a Bella con suavidad.  
Repentinamente nervioso, cogí sus manos y nos distanciamos, solo la longitud de nuestros brazos extendidos, paseé mis ojos por su desnudez, buscando daños. Ella, con aquel infalible radar suyo, sacudió  
la cabeza, negando.

"Edward...todo está bien", su voz tranquila fue un bálsamo en mis oídos, inspiré y expiré, llenándome  
de su perfume, permitiendo a la quemazón adueñarse de mi garganta por unos instantes, antes de volver a dominarla, por el simple placer de saberme dueño de mis instintos.  
"Ven", tiré de ella y abrí los grifos, liberando el agua caliente que nos mojó de forma casi inmediata de pies a cabeza, reímos, ligeramente azorados, pues nunca nos habíamos bañado juntos, la miré a los ojos, divertido por la turbación de su mirada.

Nos besamos despacio, en mis labios aún degustaba restos de su esencia. En los de ella pude notar mi olor, mi sabor, y rastros de salitre marino, un regusto a mar y algas.  
Gemí porque de nuevo sentía el vértigo del deseo, arrastrándome lejos de mi mismo, llevándome a sitios  
desconocidos, aterradores y fascinantes, porque en el curso de aquellas horas, estaba descubriendo facetas de Edward Cullen que jamás hubiese soñado poseer.

Bella tomo el jabón que le tendí, indeciso. Con manos suaves llenó mi pelo de espuma,bajando luego hasta mis hombros y la espalda, haciéndome temblar de anticipación. Despacio, tomé a mi vez el jabón que ella me devolvió y comencé un nuevo juego de exploración, maravillándome del brillo marfileño de su piel, en contraste con la mía, que, aún en la semioscuridad, desprendía destellos de madreperla.  
Noté por el brillo líquido en sus ojos cálidos que aquella yuxtaposición le gustaba, y de pronto, sentí mis  
temblores desaparecer.

"Ah Bella" casi sollocé, rozando con mi aliento su coronilla mojada, "Cuanto te quiero"  
La espuma perfumada me dio una nueva posibilidad táctil que nunca antes había conocido, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, mis manos fueron serpientes que culebrearon, ensortijadas en cada uno de  
sus huecos y hondonadas, y aquello estuvo bien, porque éramos una sola persona, porque estaba irremediablemente subyugado ante aquel descubrimiento erótico, ante el nuevo mundo de  
relaciones y posibilidades por explorar.

Sus manos masajeron mis cabellos, alisando los díscolos mechones dorados hacia atrás, cerré los ojos, porque descubrí que así, las sensaciones se intensificaban aún más, si aquello era posible,.  
Sus yemas trazaron el contorno de mis pómulos, resiguiendo los planos de mi piel y de mis huesos.

Era bastante mas baja que yo, así que tiró de mis hombros cuando necesitó seguir aquellos senderos recién  
descubiertos, no con los dedos, sino con los labios primero, y con la punta de su lengua después.

Jadeé ante aquel ardiente contacto, notando como mi cuerpo se estiraba y erguía en respuesta a aquella invasión sensitiva tan exquisita.  
"Ay Bella", hubiese llorado de placer de haber podido, pero en cambio, mi alma rugió desperezándose de un letargo que había durado mas de cien años.  
"no te imaginas lo que me haces", le murmuré junto a sus labios, alzándola hasta mi boca hambrienta, que devoró sus labios, su cuello, sus sensibles senos.  
Jadeábamos otra vez, como si el denso aire de la habitación se hubiese convertido en algo viscoso y espeso casi imposible de respirar, como si el tiempo se hubiese vuelto, a su vez, perezoso.  
Mis movimientos se volvieron lánguidos, como en un sueño, me vi levantando su peso sin esfuerzo y saliendo de la bañera.

La visión de nuestros cuerpos, desnudos , reflejados en el espejo atrajo mi atención.

Me robó el aliento la belleza de aquel momento, supe que atesoraría aquel recuerdo por siempre, Bella, expuesta ante el espejo, sus curvas sinuosas tentá propia visión de mi mismo me hizo parpadear.

¿Era yo aquel hombre joven de mirada arrebatada?. ¿Era yo aquella "persona" que abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, mientras mi boca reposaba a centímetros  
de sus suculentas venas?.¿Eran mis mejillas las que brillaban arreboladas?.  
Casi no me reconocía a mi mismo en el fondo dorado como la miel de aquellos ojos asombrados, mi rostro como con una nueva piel, mis labios mas suaves, mis manos, delgadas y elegantes, de dedos finos,  
se enredaban en los mechones de sus pelo oscuro.

"Tus amores son más deliciosos que el vino, y el aroma de tus perfumes, mejor que todos los ungüentos* ", recité cerca de sus oídos, inspirando hondo su olor, Bella gimió, deseando volverse, pero la visión frontal que me ofrecía el espejo seguía cautivándome, subí lentamente mis brazos por su espalda, llegué a los hombros y recorrí los suyos, ya secos gracias a la brisa ardiente y tropical.  
Tomé sus manos y las guíe hasta que estuvimos apoyados contra el lavamanos, ahora me encontraba practicamente recostado en su espalda delgada, pero el espejo me ofrecía el reflejos de sus labios  
entreabiertos, sus ojos salvajes, del baile sensual de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración, cada vez más rápida .

"Grábame como un sello sobre tu corazón, como un sello sobre tu brazo,  
porque el Amor es fuerte como la Muerte*" , canté de nuevo, besando su nuca.

Observándola desde arriba, deslicé mis manos de vuelta a su cintura, y desde allí, acaricié su vientre pálido y delgado, que tembló espasmódico, bajo el roce de las yemas de mis dedos helados.  
El triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas era como un imán para mi, ya podía oler de nuevo aquella esencia almizclada, de ámbar, de especias, de canela y de flores, que se arremolinada en mis venas y en el fondo de mi paladar, permitiéndome degustarla incluso antes de haberla probado. La boca se me inundó de humedad, y un quejido hondo surgió del mismo centro de si ser, tiré de ella abriendo sus piernas para mí, su trasero apretado contra mis caderas, proporcionándome un dolor físico en las ingles, en los glúteos. La necesidad de acometer casi imposible de refrenar.

Mis piernas se entreabrieron, acomodando mi altura a su tamaño, notaba su aliento ardiente aún desde la distancia que nos separaba, pero ya nada podía hacer para detener mis caricias, que lujuriosas, atormentaban su cuerpo, mientras nuestras miradas permanecían entrelazadas a través del espejo.  
Mis dedos pálidos, que desprendían brillos perlados, se perdieron en su vértice, me maravillé de la sedosidad de aquellos rizos húmedos.

Mientras que con la mano que seguía libre mimaba su espalda y sus nalgas, pero aún aquello no me bastaba, debía besarla, necesitaba catar su piel con mi boca.  
Me cernía sobre ella como un halcón, todos mis sentidos inhumanos fijos en la presa de su cuerpo, ella arqueó su espalda, y giro la cabeza, sin mover las manos.

"Por...favor...", suplicó con voz estrangulada."Por...Favor..."

Gruñí al notar su trasero aplastado contra mis genitales, que ardieron llenos de anhelos. Enredé mi mano en su pelo y tiré levemente de los mechones, acercando mi boca asesina a su cuello, la mordí ligeramente, y chupé su piel, porque ya nada era suficiente, un frenesí me inundó ante el tacto sobre mi lengua de su piel, rápidas boqueadas de aire caliente, saturado de esencias inundaron mi ser.  
Volví a morder otra zona, era su nuca, chupé y lamí, quizás infligiéndole un dejo de dolor, mezclado con placer.

Bella emitió un grito estrangulado, pues mientras la besaba, mis dedos se hundieron una vez en su resbaladizo interior, acompasé aquella caricia al baile de mi lengua y mis dientes sobre su piel y supe que debía volver a entrar en ella o morir.

Me desprendí del último resto de cordura que aún hubiese podido acompañarme en aquel viaje, y entre jadeos, me estiré cuan alto era, con mis manos en su cintura, mi pecho subía y bajaba, eco silencioso de su corazón, que repicaba alocado.

"Bella...Bella, debo hacerlo", los gemidos de ella en respuesta me trastornaron, tenía mi misma urgencia dentro de su ser, sino más, y el entendimiento me traspasó como un rayo, derribando mis últimas salvaguardas de humanidad.

"No sé si podré ser suave Bella", murmuré, mas como una oración que como una frase que esperase respuesta.

La garganta ardió, pero aquel dolor fue bienvenido, porque las sensaciones que mareaban mi cuerpo eran aún mas insoportables, temblé de ansias, de ganas de hundir mi cuerpo en el de ella.  
Palpitando, me guié hacia su interior, ah Dios Querido, era tan insoportablemente estrecha, estaba tan deliciosamente mojada que casi rugí.

Mis ojos la buscaron en el reflejo del espejo, testigo mudo de nuestro amor y mirarla fue mi perdición.

Me hundí en ella con un solo movimiento que me llevó al éxtasis por completo, escuché su quejido de placer, la observé mover sus caderas en respuesta a mis movimientos, sincronizados en una danza tan antigua como el mismo tiempo.

Acaricié codicioso su espalda, apreté sus pezones erguidos, mientras con otra mano, alcanzaba su centro, que marticidé con las yemas de los dedos, sin piedad.  
Los gritos de ambos se entremezclaron en la noche cálida, componiendo una canción única, nunca jamás antes escuchada.

El calor del Hambre me asaltó como una ola, obligándome a arreciar mis embestidas, sabía que estaba caminando hacia un precipicio y que debía llegar, llegar a lo más alto y en segundos, minutos u horas, ya que el tiempo dejó de tener su significado habitual, el placer creció, doloroso, elevándose como una presencia casi tangible entre los dos, llevándonos al borde, justo al borde.  
De pronto, el corazón de Bella latió aun mas rápido, ¿Era aquello posible, iba a matarla con mi lujuria?, la escuché gritar, ¿O era yo quien lo hacía?, su cuerpo me estrujo, una y otra vez, el orgasmo poderoso como una fuerza de la naturaleza, me hizo llegar a mi mismo al precipicio y saltar.

Me sentí caer, caer, caer, una y otra vez, los latidos de mi cuerpo ingrávido amplificados por sus propias oleadas de placer en un segundo orgasmo que la hizo sollozar.  
Seguí meciéndome en su interior, los latidos de nuestros cuerpos amainando, pero sin querer detener aquel maravilloso placer, durante unos segundos, apoyé mi frente en su espalda y cubrí sus manos, que  
se asían al lavabo, con las mías.

Salir de su interior fue casi sentir que me arrancaban un miembro, hubiese podido permanecer toda la eternidad dentro de Bella, rodeado por su ardiente seda, por su mareante olor.  
Conmovido, me erguí, llevándola de la cintura hasta apoyarla nuevamente contra mí.

Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, así que en aquel momento de dicha, sobraron las palabras, la giré lentamente, quedando ambos frente a frente.  
Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura, apoyando Bella su cabeza en mi pecho. Besé su coronilla y sin moverme, nos mecimos, tan lentamente que apenas nos movíamos, aún demasiado obnubilados para articular palabra o sonido alguno.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos alli, en silencio, sin necesidad de decirnos nada.

"Te quiero, Edward" murmuró Bella contra mi pecho, apretando aún más su abrazo.

Miré nuevamente nuestro reflejo en el espejo, éramos un hombre y una mujer, solamente eso. Mis ojos rieron burlones ante aquel pensamiento, sacudí la cabeza, alejando mis miedos, tan eternos como mis deseos.

Noté sus piernas zozobrar levemente, al momento, la angustia me llenó de pesar, estaba siendo un bruto insensible, sólo deseoso de saciar aquella hambre infinita. Me mordí los labios y la miré,  
sonreía, parecía intacta, casi febril, pero sana, entera, completa.

De nuevo, sin ella saberlo, se había enfrentado a la Bestia y había salido victoriosa.

"Ven mi amor", tiré de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, la conduje hasta nuestra habitación, la enorme cama blanca nos esperaba.

*Citas de Eward procedentes del Cantar de los Cantares

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Deysi Maria, mil gracias por comentar**


	3. PECADOS

**Nota: No sé que pasa en ffnet. Que ahora no me deja responder los review de las chicas que estan inscritas, asi que los pondré aquí, y espero que se arregle pronto.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve problemas. Y yo por la familia y mis amigas doy todo. Disculpenme en verdad, estoy de vuelta y aquí tienen los capitulos. Lo siento de nuevo. besos**

Este es el ultimo capitulo del three shot de aeren76 la dueña de este fic, quien me dio su permiso expreso para poder ponerla aqui. Es una hermosura de fic.

PECADOS...

Pereza

De nuevo, aquella sensación de ingravidez, de sentirme disgregado, convertido en mil y una moléculas de la mas pura paz, me llenó. Era tan extraño poder ser capaz de experimentar ese sentimiento, la Serenidad, el deseo tranquilo, intimo, de no mover un músculo, de no necesitar nada más, en este mundo que aquel menudo cuerpo, que latía lleno de vida a mi costado.  
Durante décadas, la sed, los remordimientos, los anhelos, el dolor, la soledad, habían viajado conmigo, como lastres. Pesos muertos que frenaban mi alma, sombras que aquel sol que era Bella en mi vida, había difuminado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo con mi mujer entre los brazos, los rescoldos del gozo aún evocando ecos placenteros en mi, suspiré y tomé una almohada, recostándome sobre el cabecero de madera lustrosa, satinada, de la cama.

Mis manos, ociosas, vagaron por su dulce anatomía, cuya presencia me procuraba calor y tranquilidad.  
Bella reposaba la cabeza en mi hombro, podía intuir, por la cadencia de su respiración, que estaba despierta, sumida en sus pensamientos.

No la interrumpí, porque aún me hallaba obnubilado, falto en palabras, imposibilitado para expresarme verbalmente.  
No quería detener el curso de sus reflexiones, sumido yo mismo en mis propios pensamientos.  
Había sido magnifico poder hacerle el amor sin dañarla...

La salobre brisa marina nos bañaba con su rico y fresco perfume, el rumor del mar una eterna melodía de fondo, Bella suspiró de nuevo.

-¿En qué piensas?-le murmuré, pasado un rato, sonriendo sobre su cabello, aspiré su aroma con lentitud, paladeándolo , como quien cata un buen vino. Parecía no cansarme de él.

-En lo hermoso que eres Edward...- su rostro ardía, y sin mirarla, supe que se había ruborizado.-Eres tan...- se alzó repentinamente y me observó- Eres demasiado guapo- afirmó, una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es justo que tengas ese aspecto...¡Mirate!. -sus yemas acariciaron mi rostro, delinearon el arco de las cejas, el nacimiento de mi pelo, la curva de los pómulos - Incluso despeinado me quitas el aliento.- su voz se rompió, y aquel timbre roto consiguió que me doliese el pecho de amor por ella.

Se acercó, mirándome con aquellos ojos oscuros, insondables, como esfinges, me sentí confundido y un poco avergonzado.

Alisó mis cabellos, enterrando los dedos en la guedejas cobrizas, rozándome el cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Me estremecí.  
Hubo algo en su forma de mirarme, que me hizo zozobrar, un fuego, una chispa ardiente, decidida. Había deseo en sus ojos, hambre, lascivia.

Con esfuerzo, me mantuve sereno, quizás un poco impasible, dejándola hacer,  
expectante ante sus avances.

Las manos me hormiguearon de ansias de tocar aquella piel de alabastro.

Bella me sonrió, su aliento ardoroso cosquilleó en mis mejillas, llenándome de anhelos. Aquel tacto carnoso de sus labios, el olor mareante de su esencia, de la mía dentro de su cuerpo, impregnaron todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo con un deseo casi enfermizo.

Quería volver a enterrarme en ella otra vez.

Apreté los puños a los costados, temiendo tocarla, tal era el ansia que el mínimo acercamiento de Bella me producía.  
En un instante, la quietud fue un mero recuerdo.  
Quería más, y lo quería ya. 

Gula.

Sus cabellos oscuros cosquillearon sobre mi piel, templada tras el estrecho contacto de la noche. Me examinó de nuevo, hechizándome con el ardor de su mirada, preñada de promesas.  
Volvió a jugar con su lengua, que era húmeda tortura, que era cálido martirio sobre mi piel.

Resiguió el contorno de la mandíbula, soplando suavemente donde antes había lamido, un tormento licencioso que se multiplicaba por mil, por un millón, trémulas sensaciones incandescentes encendiendo mi ser.

Gemí despacio, de forma casi inaudible, aún inmóvil, dejándola recrearse en mi cuerpo.

Sus dientes arañaron suavemente, arrancando, de nuevo, placeres inexplicables de aquella dura piel, que se transformaba en seda cruda bajo sus lisonjas.  
Los dedos tiraron mi cabello, casi impacientes, su brusquedad excitándome.

Retiró los mechones tupidos de mi rostro, despejando mi nuca, su lengua tocó otra vez mi epidermis, cerca de la oreja, haciéndome temblar. El punto exacto donde me daba más placer.  
El jadeo fue mio, de ella, fue nuestro.  
Quería más, seguía queriendo más.

Sus pequeñas manos, tan tiernas, tan calientes, bajaron por el cuello, trazaron el camino por la clavícula, deteniéndose en los hombros desnudos.  
El tacto de cada falange tatuado a fuego en mi, era un dolor tan rayano en el placer, que no supe si era caricia o castigo.

Aquellos besos lentos, o los mimos tiernos, delicados, que se iban tornando voluptuosos por momentos, me hicieron tensarme, anticipando el placer que le seguiría.  
Respiré despacio, intentando contener el hambre de ella, no sabiendo aún si la vorágine debía empezar o no.

Quería más, seguía queriendo más. 

Avaricia

Continuó con el lento descenso por mi pecho, allí donde casi podía sentir las pulsaciones de mi corazón muerto, palpitaciones que me hacían estremecer, eco de sus latidos frenéticos.  
A lo lejos, el sonido del pulso acelerado de Bella, fue música para mis oídos, era tan hermoso saber que compartía aquella urgencia por mi...era tan increíble saber que me amaba...que aquel desmesurado deseo, aquella Hambre era reciproca...

Mis brazos tenían vida propia cuando intentaron abrazarla, pero Bella tenía otros planes, sus manos de hada me apartaron, y aunque su fuerza no era nada en comparación con la mía, la dejé hacer, protesté en cambio.

Una débil queja simbólica que la hizo reír.

-Quiero tocarte Bella...-mis dedos rozaron una de aquellas crestas rosadas, que se erizó en una inmediata respuesta a mi contacto.

- Y yo quiero tocarte a ti...Edward- Gateó con gesto felino, hasta acercar su boca a la mía, deteniéndose a milímetros, provocandome con el olor de su cuerpo, con el rumor de la sangre en sus venas. Provocándome con su mera existencia. 

Mis manos acariciaron los brazos torneados que estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, Bella cerniéndose sobre mi, nuestras bocas ya juntas, enredados en un beso lento y profundo, visceral.  
Se apartó pasado un tiempo, respiraba con dificultad.

Sin embargo yo quería más, seguía queriendo más. 

La sonrisa pícara me dejó sin aliento. Voluptuosos, sus labios acariciaron la piel sensible de mi torso, jadeé cuando su lengua trazó de forma enloquecedora, minuciosa, el camino entre los pezones y el ombligo.

Quise rozar su oscuro cabello, derramado en mí, brillante, opulento. Satén vivo, tibio, enroscado en rizos húmedos, caricias perfumadas de anhelos.  
No fui capaz.

Seguía recostado sobre la almohada, pero el miedo me impedía moverme, las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo estaban tan estimuladas, que casi salté bajo el calor de su respiración.  
La mas leve de sus vaharadas estremeciendo mi ser hasta lo más profundo.

Mi boca se humedeció, la ponzoña, el deseo, todo era uno.

A mi pesar, seguía queriendo más...  
En mi vientre, se arremolinada el fuego, la pasión, el Hambre.

-Bella...-casi no podía hablar, la voz ronca e irreconocible incluso para mi mismo. Verla besarme me estaba volviendo un loco, un enfermo.  
Una bestia, sedienta de su cuerpo, de su sangre, de su sexo.

-Shhh...Edward, ahora eres mío.- la lengua jugueteó con la linea de vello dorado-rojizo que discurría desde el ombligo y se perdía en mis ingles.

Volvió a soplar sobre el húmedo camino, me escuché a mi mismo rogar, suplicar.  
Quería mas, seguía queriendo mucho más...

Casi no podía moverme, sentí deseos de usar mis manos y alejarla, o hacer todo lo contrario, hundir los dedos en su cabeza y acercar aquella boca tentadora a mi vientre y hacer la caricia aun mas intensa, más intima.

Los latidos erráticos de su corazón, el olor sabroso de su deseo, todo se confundía en mi interior, llenándome de un sentimiento de frenesí que me impedía estar quieto, arqueé de forma inconsciente las caderas, aproximándome a Bella, casi sollozando por sus besos.

Los largos mechones oscuros eran alas de mariposa jugando en mi. Con dedos temblorosos, aparté la oscura cortina porque necesitaba ver lo que me hacía. Sentir su calor, ver sus labios, que despacio, continuaban recorriendo senderos que nunca antes nadie había seguido.

De pronto Bella se detuvo y se irguió, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos eran pozos brillantes, llenos de una fiebre casi asesina.  
Gula, Avaricia.  
Otra vez, más mucho más.

Recorrió con sus yemas, despacio, de forma atormentadora, los caminos que antes habían trazado los labios. Bajo su toque, comencé a temblar.

¿Era posible que una criatura de mi especie sudase?.

Me sentía ajeno a mi mismo, febril, lleno de un dolor extraño, mi cuerpo se estiraba y gruñía, insatisfecho.  
Ansiaba más, mucho más.

Quise volver a disfrutar no de sus manos, sino del contacto húmedo, exquisito, de su lengua sobre mi piel, pero una inexplicable vergüenza me impedía hablar. Pedirle todo cuanto ansiaba.  
Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi sexo, y casi no pude detenerme, mis manos querían sujetar las suyas y guiarla, apretar mas, mas fuerte.  
Temblaba.

Quería tanto..quería más.

-Bella...Dios...- el quejido procedía de lo más hondo de mi garganta, del centro mismo de mi pecho.- Bella...

Nos miramos en la aterciopelada oscuridad, demasiado excitado para permitirme tocarla, alcé las manos, buscando algo donde agarrarme, algo real, tangible, físico, que me proporcionase un asidero a algún tipo de cordura, a alguna realidad, donde yo fuese un ser benigno, incapaz de dañar.

Sus ojos eran rendijas oscuras y brillantes tras las pestañas. Fieros charcos de ansia caliente, limpio deseo, pasión pura y simple.

El tacto de su piel contra aquella parte de mi anatomía era un martirio lento, candente, que me estaba llevando de nuevo al mas profundo de los avernos, imágenes ardientes se arremolinaban en mi cerebro, ambos fundidos de mil maneras diferentes.  
Me mordí los labios, deseaba pedirle tantas cosas...

Sus dedos recorrieron despacio toda mi extensión, primero arriba, bajando aun con mas lentitud, la observé, sintiéndome casi mareado por la expectación, necesité gritar.  
Quise pedirle que me tomase ya, en seguida, debía estar dentro de ella o enloquecería.

Gula. Avaricia.

Sus labios se humedecieron, la punta rosada de su lengua fue una visión tan breve y suculenta que mis manos hicieron crujir la madera a la que me asía en un intento de no dañarla, supe, que si me soltaba, podría matarla.  
Pero quería mas, necesitaba mas.

Lentamente, chupó uno de sus dedos y mirándome, rozó el glande enrojecido con él, jadeé, el contacto caliente, húmedo, sensual, era casi tan excitante como sentirla a mi alrededor, su otra mano continuó la lenta caricia arriba y abajo, aun mas lenta, aun mas profunda.

Si hubiese necesitado aire para respirar, para vivir, en aquel momento habría estado hiperventilando, sus ojos se prendieron en los míos y con una lenta sonrisa, quizás algo nerviosa, Bella me examinó.  
Su lengua acarició de nuevo sus labios rojos.

-Quiero probar algo Edward...-su lento ronroneo arrancó ecos de hambre en mí- Y quiero que estés muy quieto...muy, muy quieto...- una sensación de dejavú me asaltó.

Sus vaharadas quemaron mi piel- No te muevas...

Volvió despacio a bajar las manos hasta mi vientre, temblé, demasiado ansioso porque me tocase, temiendo, sin embargo que lo hiciera.

-Muy, muy quieto...-Bella se acercó a mi vientre y sus labios jugaron de nuevo con esa piel casi translucida, donde las venas exánimes se marcaban formando un mapa azulado.  
Bajo aquella caricia me sentía renacer, noté como mordía , como chupaba con delicadeza, exquisita, sensual, provocandome un aluvión de temblores y estremecimientos.

Lujuria. Pura simple.  
Jadeé, mis manos se apretaron, noté los bíceps hincharse, endurecerse bajo el ansia de mover aquellas manos asesinas, que pedían a gritos estrujarla.  
Su aliento era fuego puro, cuando al fin, suspiró despacio, sin titubeos, junto a mi cuerpo. 

¿Era mio aquel quejido?.

Giré el rostro y mis dientes se hundieron en mi propia carne, me infligí un dolor lacerante, jadeé.  
Quería más, mucho más.

Mis caderas, se acercaron a ella, en un espasmo incontrolable, rugí al notar como sus labios, aquellos tiernos labios que adoraba, tocaban aquella parte de mí que ni en mil años, hubiese yo esperado que ella acariciase de aquella forma.  
El Hambre me atacó, voraz, indómita.  
Cerré los ojos en un intento inútil de no sentir el placer, intenso, inesperado,  
que me asaltó.  
El tacto ardiente de su lengua que se enroscaba en torno a mi sexo era un dolor infinito, un deleite extenuante.  
Era como si mi cuerpo se disolviese a la vez en mil y una moléculas del mas exquisito calor, de la más profunda dicha.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, inspiré, llenándome otra vez con los ricos olores y sabores que me envolvían como una nube.

Los sonidos de su boca, sus quejidos, el olor de su placer, que era eco del mio, me sublimaron, mi mente viajo en un suspiro, se contrajo sobre si misma y se expandió, mis cuerpo dejo de existir, solo consciente del punto exacto donde la boca de Bella mimaba mi miembro, sus manos acariciando con la fuerza justa. En la cadencia exacta.

Su interior estaba insoportablemente caliente, ardía, arrancando sensaciones tan indescriptibles que no pude dejar de gimotear, lentamente, conteniendo el deseo de gritar de placer.  
Volví a morderme, en un intento desesperado por alargar aquel instante, el goce convirtiéndose en una nota aguda, vibrante, sostenida dentro de mi cuerpo, que tremolaba, casi al borde mismo del abismo.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, sus cabellos negros se ensortijaban como zarcillos sobre mi abdomen, encima de mis muslos, y aquella visión era lo mas sensual que yo había imaginado que podía existir, verla usar sus labios con deliberada lentitud, el tacto delicado de sus dientes, todo, se conjugaba en un intento de hacerme perder la razón.

Sus manos se perdieron despacio, apretando con la justa fuerza sobre mis testículos, masajeando la sensible piel , y yo seguía queriendo más, mucho más  
A lo lejos, entre el maremágnum de sensaciones, el crujido del cabecero bajo mis manos me dijo que mi autocontrol era ya un lejano recuerdo, sentí la madera deshacerse como mantequilla bajo mis dedos. Pura Ira asesina, inmisericorde. Lujuria.

Rugí, lo había destrozado, y ahora no tenía a lo que asirme, boqueando, indefenso, con un lamento, me observé a mi mismo, mis caderas se alzaban a la espera de nuevas caricias, acompasadas a su ritmo voluptuoso, que seguía mimandome como una marea, su lengua atormentándome.  
Sus manos, sus dientes, acariciaron, apretaron, sujetaron, mimaron.  
Bella fue inexplicablemente sabia.  
Desenfreno. Lujuria. Gula.

-Bella...-debía detenerla o acabaría por volverme loco, acabaría por derramarme en su boca, sentía las pulsaciones del placer arremolinándose en mi vientre, como heridas abiertas bajo la piel.

Ella se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, también jadeaba, sus labios profundamente rojos, hinchados, aquella visión fue demasiado para mi.

Un rápido movimiento y estuve sobre ella, besándola, paladeando por mi mismo, el sabor salino, dulzón y acre a la vez, de mi cuerpo en su lengua, gemí con pasión, abriendo para mi aquella boca, inundandola con mi lengua.  
Mis manos se enredaron en los mechones oscuros de su pelo, tirando, sujetándola con el toque justo de rudeza,porque quería someterla a mi, a mi boca, a mis caricias.  
Bajé despacio la cabeza y mordisqueé su cuello, apreciando nuevamente la finura de aquella piel transparente.  
Lamí aquella tez, probándola, como si fuese una golosina y yo un niño.  
Gula. Avaricia.  
Envidia.

Bajo mis labios, bajo cada papila de mi lengua inhumana, su sangre cantaba para mí, la eterna melodía de Hambre y Sed, y aquello era casi un consuelo, en comparación con el sentimiento lascivo que me impelía a seguir bajando, atormentar aquella pálida, nacarada extensión que era su pecho, su cintura, la curva grácil de sus caderas.  
El vientre redondeado, cálido, el sitio adonde yo pertenecía, Bella.

Bella. Mi vida, mi existencia, principio y fin de mis días, de mis noches, donde vivir, por lo que morir, Bella...

Sus piernas se abrían para mí, temblando como una hoja, mis labios halagaron aquellos pétalos empapados, fragantes, llenos de un néctar que fue ambrosía en mi paladar.  
Gula de aquel sabor exquisito.  
Avaricia de su carne.  
Soberbia de saberme suyo, de saberla mía.

El toque delicado de mi lengua la hizo llegar al éxtasis de una forma casi inmediata, sus muslos se tensaron, bajo mis lisonjas, el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó. El orgasmo consiguiendo que el repicar de su sangre fuese un canto espasmódico dentro de mi.

Los sonidos guturales consiguieron llevarme de nuevo al cielo, bajarme otra vez al infierno, debía entrar otra vez en ella, cuando aun el orgasmo era una marea que la hacía jadear.

Estar entre sus piernas fue como regresar al hogar, estar otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, fue como adentrarse en el paraíso.

Mi mente, mi alma, todo cuanto era, cuanto había sido, cuanto sería, se convirtió en un único punto de incandescente placer, de la más exquisita y sublime voluptuosidad.  
Me sumí en un vórtice cada vez más frenético, que nos arrastró a ambos en una confusión de caricias y sonidos estrangulados. Mis caderas bailaron, ajustándose al ritmo vertiginoso de sus latidos.  
Una y otra vez, me hundí en ella, disfrutando de su humedad, de aquel infinito calor, perdiéndome en su sexo, en su más íntimo ser.

Aquella nota sostenida de lujuria subió de nuevo en la escala, mi cabeza era un espacio vacío, solo lleno de aquel insoportable frenesí, aquel calor liquido que conseguía fundir mis músculos pétreos y transformarlos en algo humano, frágil.

Me oí a mi mismo gritar, cantar, dar gracias, y aquel tono imposible, se alzó  
de nuevo y resquebrajó todo cuanto yo era en un último y desgarrado lamento.  
Placer. 

El tiempo dejó de nuevo de discurrir, perdidos en aquel instante, lánguido, eterno, tormenta y calma, latidos y besos, un alma extraviada en dos cuerpos.

Abrí los ojos y la miré, transido aún, desorientado todavía por la vorágine de mi propia culminación, palpitaba, una y otra vez, en una cadencia que se me antojó eterna, lenta.  
Eco de su propio orgasmo, el mio era devastador, mis miembros, todo mi ser, derretidos ante aquel ataque visceral, tan terriblemente terrenal, que me convertía en un ser real, un hombre, solo eso por una vez, dándome identidad, recreando mi alma por ella, para ella...Bella.

Giré despacio y con sorpresa, observé que el alba se insinuaba ya, en el cielo teñido de añil, abrazados, nos acomodamos en la cama revuelta, que olía a sus fluidos, a los míos, a nuestro goce. Exudábamos sexo.  
Era la fragancia única de nuestro amor.  
Su cabeza descansando de nuevo en mi pecho, mis manos en su cabello, cerré los ojos.  
Aquella paz inundó todas y cada una de mis células, todo cuanto me conformaba, trayéndome el olvido, el sosiego, una breve visión de mortalidad.  
Inspiré una vez más, emborrachándome con aquella esencia, que saturaba la habitación.  
En silencio dí las gracias, Bella me había devuelto mi humanidad.

* * *

Poesia pura, un capitulo compltamente hermoso. Siempre es bueno saber que alguien en algun lado, vierte su poesia para delicia nuestra. Gracias aeren76 por permitirme colgar aqui tu fic, un verdadero poema erotico, hermoso e inolvidable.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 6 a 7 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:mOnzheCandance (aeren76 es mi amiga, y ella tiene mi link, jamás pondría algo que no fuera mio sin previo aviso. Además yo escribo mis propios fics, pero este fic, es algo sublime, por eso pedi permiso, cuando me di cuenta que le habian plagiado el primer capitulo, yo fui quien le aviso a mi amiga), Anye, KarenPattzCullen, Yani Cullen, yesZigv, Jert Zee,loquibell, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


End file.
